mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Koopajrboy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the A day with Bowser Jr page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 16:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Election Ultimate Mario Gamer admitted to it in an earlier section of my talk page. Anyways, there's no point to the "vote" now, as it was illegitimate and he lost in a 10-1 consensus.-- 23:59, July 24, 2013 (UTC) The terms were that we rename our wiki to "Ultimate Mario Fanon Merge" and replace our main page with a link advertising his wiki. The terms were considered unfavorable, and the merge request was denied.-- 00:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your support! However, UMG and Lumoshi (a friend of me on Fantendo) made some sort of compromise, that we don't "attack" his "empire" and he leaves us alone. I'm not sure how long UMG keeps this promise. But yeah, I agree, he's totally nuts. And I don't think you wanna know why he has this grudge on me, because it's so ridiculous. And I think you already know why he wants to take over Fantendo, which is also for a ridiculous reason. Arend (talk) UMG's Story Okay, so it all started when he made an edit on this article about the cartoon version of Bowser (King Koopa), saying that he's not Bowser, but his cousin (mind you, he's being an IP at that time). I reverted it and thought it was spam. UMG also made a comment after his edit, which included the question of how to make a headline. I thought that that was just stupid (because I thought most new guys could make one with ease), so I said to him he was stupid. Now you think that's not very nice of me, but UMG... went a bit overboard, to say the least. Now seeing his contributions, UMG caused a lot of ruckus as an IP (with tons of other ridiculous theories), and his hatred to me became a lot more visible, even though it was already clear as day. He even dared to do an attempt to force me to edit a very old fanfic of mine (which I won't edit due to nostalgia), or else he'll put the deletion template on it, and later, he revealed the reason for it would be: "Refused to accept a logical idea from an IP". Like that's a legitimate reason to delete something. He didn't even know how to deletetag pages, so he literally tried to bribe other people for the deletion template code. Oh, I forgot, he also tried to convince a user named Locky to join his side and become friend here, under these comments, believing that I'm "bullying" him, even though we're good friends. And even though Locky called him a "six-year old on drugs". And UMG apparently still hasn't given up on that idea, as he wanted him to join him again a few days ago. Now, the reason I think why he wants to take over Fantendo, is because he was banned for a month, since he thought the ban was "unfair". Even though he said he'd quit this wiki forever, just after his ban. We thought after January, we'll never hear something from UMG again, but then, Ultimate Luigi Gamer came around, claiming to be UMG's nephew, making the chronological timeline UMG ever wanted, and even began a "presidential election", while also telling the stupidest lies I ever heard. He was banned quickly. And not even a month later, UMG contacted some other Fantendo users via other wikis (I, in particular, was contacted via UnMarioWiki, but Locky on Fanon wiki), taunting us and stuff. I think you know the rest by now. Arend (talk) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer I told you Koopajrboy. I made a deal with the Fantendo users that I won't cause trouble on Fantendo and they won't cause trouble on my wiki. So Arend is Not going to troll me!